


It's Just Me

by Naberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Amnesia, Budding Relationship, Drabble, F/F, ForceBond, Not super gay but trust me theyre gay, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naberrie/pseuds/Naberrie
Summary: Bastila and the amnesiac Revan practice sparring on Dantooine.





	It's Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I conveniently am ignoring the fact that in the flashback to their fight Revan only had one lightsaber.

You were sparring when she broke off, frowning, saying something wasn't right. You asked what, heart pounding with the fear that sparring had unlocked memories of the first time we met across crossed lightsabers. She didn't answer, walking away before returning with a second practice lightsaber. Not even a shoto, a full sized saber. She ignited both the sabers and they sizzled to life, forming an X shape in front of her and bathing her face in a golden light.

For the briefest second, a memory flashed before your eyes and she stood on the bridge of a ship, flourishing her red sabers towards you menacingly, a pseudo-mandalorian mask obscuring her face. Fear washed over you, first the memory of the fear you felt then, immediately turning to the fear that the woman standing across from you was remembering the last time she held two lightsabers.

Of course, she sensed the fear through our force bond and immediately responded, her concern washing over you.

She was worried for you. Nothing dark. The sith lord within her clearly continuing to sleep.

"Whats wrong? Scared of no longer being the jedi with the most blades?" She spun both lightsabers away from each other until they hung by her sides before deactivating them and letting an expression mirroring the concern she exuded in the force replace her good natured yet cocky one.

You shook your head to clear it, the red glow of darth revan's lightsabers fading from your mind's eye. "It's nothing," you lied, despite knowing full well she could sense the mistruth.

"No it isn't," she said, "do you need a break?"

You took a deep breath and gently probed your Forcebond, letting her being wash over you. There was nothing dark in her aura, not even anything to indicate she was hiding anything. With any luck, everything she used to be would never breach her conscious thoughts again. You decided a bit of the truth wouldn't hurt.

"The last time I fought someone who used two lightsabers," you began, "it was Darth Revan."

She frowned, a sense of understanding emanating from her. "It's just me, and don't worry, I won’t hurt you." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Not that I could get close enough to."

You smiled a bit in return, reigniting both ends of your lightsaber. "You're better than you think."

You resumed.


End file.
